


you make me want to scream at the top of my lungs

by Luc1d1ty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luc1d1ty/pseuds/Luc1d1ty
Summary: So it turns out, Sapnap and Dream are in dire need of a third roommate, but everyone who has responded to their ad are on the verge of clinically insanity. Turns out, spilling his guts out to one of his closest friend's on call ends up being the solution to all of his problems... Or does it just end up sparking new ones?--Or George moves in with Sapnap and his roommate Dream, who does not seem to be as excited as his friend does about this new addition to the household.(Title inspired by Afraid by The Neighbourhood)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	you make me want to scream at the top of my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm pretty sure every single fic ever has said this at the start, but I don't really ship DNF as real people. This is clearly an alternate universe fic. The cc's have said they are fine with their names being used in fanfics, and if this does ever change, I will remove this.
> 
> I haven't really written before, so sorry if this is bad or whatever! I hope you enjoy anyway, I will update when I can.

“Ugh this sucks!” Sapnap frustratedly groans to no one in particular.

“What sucks?” His friend George’s discord icon lights up with a green ring. His voice sounds confused and quite concerned about how upset Sapnap sounds.

“Ah sorry dude, I forgot I wasn’t unmuted,” He hesitates on whether or not telling George would just burden more people with his problems, but he decides to speak his mind “It’s just- Ugh. I posted an ad asking for a roommate like 2 months ago because me and Dream have been really struggling with the rent recently and literally 1 person responded. And guess what? Lucky us, the guy turned out to be a massive creep and locked himself in our bathroom for like 2 hours so we had to get the cops involved and-”

“-Woah, you wanna take a breath there?” George half-laughs, and pauses before saying, “No really, that does sound sucky,”

“Ah, sorry for putting all this on you George. It’s just I don’t have anyone to really talk to about this that’s not my roommate, who literally lived through this shit with me,” He starts tapping his fingers lightly on his desk, trying to calm himself down. “It would be so easy if we knew someone in the area who was looking for a place to live so we wouldn’t have to deal with crackheads again,”

“Well, what if I helped you guys out?”

“What are you talking about George? You know someone who lives in Florida that is looking for an apartment right now?” By the sound of Sapnap’s voice, this glimpse of hope is like a caffeinated drip directly into his veins.

“That’s not exactly what I was getting at, no. But hey- wait- before you get mad at me and like hang up or whatever… I was thinking, what if I moved in with you?” Silence looms throughout the call, for such a prolonged time that George checks if his headset is still plugged in, when finally,

“WHAT?” A near scream rings through his ears, causing him to literally jump in his chair, banging his knee on his desk.

“Ow, what the hell Sapnap, you scared me half to death,” He can’t help but crack a massive grin anyway.

“You- With us- America-” Full sentences escape him, as he tries to piece together some sense out of what one of his closest friends had just dropped on him.

“Yeah. I mean, why not? I don’t have much keeping me in England anyway, not since-” His thoughts start to trail off into a dark place before he literally tries to shake them from his mind. “I mean, you need a roommate, and I’m- well, I miss you a bunch. Don’t let that get to your head or anything.”

“George. Are you, you know, 100% sure about this? Like I love you and everything, but this is a big thing to just jump into from like a 10 minute conversation. I just don’t want you to resent me or anything if you regret it-”

“God no, you know that would never happen right. This is my choice, and I’m set on it. I mean- as long as you will have me?”

“Of course! What are you even saying? I mean, I’m sure my roommate will be just pleased to have anyone at all at this point. Speaking of Dream, you haven’t actually met him yet, have you?”

George laughs at the pure joy in Sapnap’s voice, “Uh- Don’t believe I have, you were still living with your parents when I came to visit,”

“I’m sure he will love you. When’s the earliest you can get here? How are you gonna get everything over here? Do you want me to book you the flight, it’s the least I can do-”

“No, please don’t. You don’t owe me anything over this dude, this benefits the both of us equally. As for how soon I can get there, I need to look at some flights and stuff. I don’t have too much stuff I’m really attached to, just my PC and clothes. I’m sure I can get Wilbur or someone to ship my computer over,” George pulls up a new tab and searches for flights to Florida. “Uh- what’s your nearest airport?”

“PBI, we are literally like 20 mins away on a good day,”

“Nice,” A couple clicks of the mouse can be heard, every other one being picked up by his mic. “How does… 2 weeks from now sound?”

“Perfect! Yes! Oh my God, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Suddenly a notification pops up on his phone. A text from his current roommate, reading ‘shut the hell up dude’. He laughs loudly, clearing his throat before purposefully screaming out “I DO WHAT I WANT, BITCH!” George lets out a breathy, kind of shocked laugh. Definitely an interesting dynamic between those two.

“So, you’ve known Dream since you were, what, like 12? Anything I should know about him before I literally move in with the guy?”

“Aw, Georgie, why? You worried he’ll move on from me to start bullying you?” George just rolls his eyes as his friend bites his lip to keep in his laughter, “No but to be honest, I think you’ll get on just fine dude, don’t worry. He’s chill, keeps to himself a lot of the time with people he doesn’t know well I guess? Don’t be offended if he seems a bit cold to you at first, he doesn’t really have it in him to really hate anyone,” George stays quiet, fiddling with his sleeves a bit, to refrain from starting to bite his nails again. “Really George, I know you can be quite shy around new people too, maybe that will ironically be what makes you two find common ground,”

“Hey, I am not shy! I just don’t tell everyone every little thing about my life when I meet new people like you do,” His comment seems bitter, but Sapnap can tell it’s light-hearted. “You know what, I’m not overthinking this,” With a couple clicks George speaks again, “Booked. I’ll be landing at Palm Beach International Airport in… 15 days,”

Sapnap sighs out with relief, “Dude, this is gonna be so fun. I can’t wait,”

“Me neither,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by here comes the sun (check out the SYML cover!).


End file.
